Younger then the others
by the-hottest-cullen-girl
Summary: Bella is 14 when she gets changed by Carlisle after suffering a horrible beating. young, confused, how will bella deal with this new life? And will she be able to resist the blood lust? Read to find out. Maybe some fluff later on. cursing and fighting
1. preview

**HELLO MY LOVLY READERS ******** I REALLLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR LITTLE GLIMPSE OF WHAT COULD BE A GREAT STORY.I don't own twilight, sadly. But I thought this would be a cool story to write! Oh yeah in this story Bella has been changed at 14 you'll find out, why Carlisle changed her so young. **

Carlisle pov:

Esme and I stand at the window of our living room watching our newest daughter. Her name is

Isabella but she prefers to be called Bella. She's playing basketball by herself, everyone decided to give

her, her space for the time being. But that doesn't mean that we can't watch her. Like any other day in

forks it's raining, so it's nice for Bella to be playing basketball. Esme lays her head on my shoulder as she

continues to stare out the window. "I'm worried about Bella, Carlisle." I look away from the window to

look down at Esme who is looking up at me. "Why dear?" "She's just so quiet, and she always looks so

sad." I rub her back as I think "Maybe dear she's shy that's why she's quiet. Bella may not be sad she

might be thinking." Esme sighs and looks back at the window. "Maybe you shouldn't have changed her

Carlisle." She stands up straight looking back and forth "Where is she?" Esme ask in a panic as I look

back out the window "I don't know." Esme and I both walk to the door, looking outside. No Bella, Crap

where could she have went. "We have to find her." Esme takes hold of my hand and we walk down the

stairs to the lawn. Catching Bella's scent we follow, heading towards the meadow. Why would she go

there?

**OKAY how was that? I know it was sort but what can I say I just want to see how many people want to find out how everything plays out. Remember REVIEW just click on the green button; well I think its green I can't remember but what the hay. Tell me if you like it or if you didn't like it I always need to know how to improve. *The hottest Cullen girl***


	2. the meadow of hurt

**I just want to say thank you all for the great reviews! **

**Esme Pov:**

Why would she run off like that? Oh my, I pray she didn't catch the scent of a human nearby, that

would just kill her, excuse my use for words. Carlisle and I run through the woods following her scent, I

can feel the tension coming from him. I know its not angry tension, Carlisle wouldn't be mad at Bella but

its nervous tension. The kind of tension when a mother loses her child in a crowded place the scary kind

of unsure feeling you get. That might not have made any sense but truthfully I am to worried about her to

make any sense right now . We come to the clearing and glance over the field, but to our surprise there's

no Bella. We look at each other with confusion written on both of our faces. Her scent lead us here, where

is she? We glance back into the field to see a little brown circle standing out from the green grass

surrounding it. _Bella_, thank god we found her. We walk towards her slowly because she's still not

accustom to the speed of us yet.

**Bella pov:**

I heard them come into the meadow, that's why I sat up. But I don't turn around I heard them

talking. 'Maybe you shouldn't have turned her Carlisle' Esme said and I completely agree with her. He

should have let me die! By this time they are right behind me, how come there not saying anything to me?

Anger flares through me because the teenager in me gets the better of my emotions. "What?!." I snap at

them, and then feeling bad that I snapped at Esme snapping at Carlisle I really don't feel bad about. "Why

did you come out here?" Carlisle asks as they come to either side of me and sit down. I bite my tongue

from saying something completely out of line and childish. "I wanted to think." I say bringing my knees

to my chest. "You scarred us." Esme says gentle as she rubs my back. "I didn't mean me to." I whisper

knowing they can hear me. We sit in silence for a while just sitting there. I start to think why he didn't let

me die? Why turn me at this age? When I am of no importance to him? So mainly the question is WHY?

Then I start to think about my mom and dad, my friends, my old life that ball of emotions grows in my

throat. I quickly run to the other side of the meadow, faster than any human eye could detect movement. I

sit down and put my head in my hands and start to dry sob. I can feel them coming towards me, but I

continue to cry. Esme sits me on her lap as I cry, she whispers soothing words to me finally calming

down I bury my head into her shoulder. I feel the motion of Carlisle standing up "Bella?" his voice saying

my name causes something to snap in me. I fly off of Esme right towards Carlisle; he grabs my wrists as I

start to cry again. "You did this, you did this to me!" I pull my wrists free and hit him on the chest again

and again. "You couldn't have just let me die?!" he grabs my shoulders and brings me into a hug. Still

crying I continue to hit his chest even with the small space I'm making good hits. "You couldv'e let me

die and let my family get the news?" I push him away causing him to stumble, good! He deserves it.

Esme had stood up during all of this and when I turned around I see the sad expression on her face. I take

a deep breath catching the scent of some deer to the west of here, good I'm going. I run away from them

and just as I reach the outskirt of the meadow I hear Esme. "Bella." She whispers but I don't stop I need

to get away from here.

**So I hope you all like. My favorite part to write was the one when Bella kinda goes after Carlisle idk y. but remember review review review.**


	3. who know what will happen

**Carlisle pov:**

She hit me, not one of my children has ever hit me out of anger. All I did was call her name, I

couldn't have pissed her off that bad. I just want to help her through this but _**she doesn't want to open **_

_**up. So I guess I'll give her time to think things out on her own. I look at Esme to see the most **_

_**pain filled expression on her face. She loves Bella, as do we all.**___

_Esme Pov:_

___**She left, just ran away. My frozen heart just broke into a million different pieces at the sight of **_

_**her hitting Carlisle. Not that I am worried about Carlisle being hurt but she just looked so helpless. **_

_**Maybe I should go after her? Make sure she's alright, and talk to her about everything. **_

_Bella Pro:_

_**I lean into my hunting crouch as I circle the herd of deer. Picking out the ones that may not be so **_

_**hard to catch. I stalk forward and take down two bucks as the rest of the herd scatters about. Breaking **_

_**the buck's necks I sink my teeth into the warm hairy flesh. Warm liquid flows into my mouth easing the **_

_**pain of the venom, that is always in the back of my throat. I sink my teeth into the second buck and get **_

_**lost in the feeling of the blood flowing down my throat. It feels so good, like a human that's been in the **_

_**desert for a month and is dying of thrust, yeah that good. I didn't notice the person standing behind me **_

_**or for a better meaning the vampire behind me. I turn around as my instincts come to and a snarl rips **_

_**through my throat. When I realize who it is I gasp, **____**Emmett.**__** "Emmett what are you doing sneaking up on **_

_**me like that?" he laughs as he grabs the buck that I just finished off and throws it a good hundred yards. **_

_**Which I just noticed that he must have taken the other buck and gotten rid of it for me. "I didn't sneak **_

_**up on you. I walked right next to you and grabbed the deer, by the way I heard what happen in the **_

_**meadow." My face falls "how?" "Alice had a vision and told us. And second Esme and Carlisle were **_

_**talking about it." "oh." "Oh come on bells you hit Carlisle, give me a high five." I gave Emmett a high five. **_

_Emmett's Pov__:_

___**She hit Carlisle and wow, just the fact that **____**Bella **__**hit Carlisle surprises the shit out of me. And **_

_**from what Alice and Edward said Bella could scare any of us shitless. Well, the girl does have a lot of **_

_**pent up anger and some of it is towards Carlisle. She's one tough cookie and also my little sister, I mean **_

_**really dude someone is smaller than Alice I mean Bella's like 5'2. She does look like she can kick my ass **_

_**with those tight faded blue jeans and a tang top that shows off her curves. And let me tell you this for a **_

_**14 year old she has freakin awesome curves like almost as awesome as Rose's. Now that I think of it **_

_**Rose did say that Bella's story is similar to hers. "Hey bells ya know I never heard about what happened **_

_**to you." She looks up at me as we walk back to the meadow. "Well I was walking back to the hotel…."**_

_Okay okay don't kill me because I'm pretty sure some of you want to right now, but I had to think of what happened to her, like I know that I said she got almost beaten to death. But like do you think that the guys that did this to her, should rap her or just beat the hell out of her???? REVIEW_


	4. knowing and understanding

**Sorry about not updating in so long but I've been busy. I finally got a job :+) but I hope you like this one, it took me a while to think about what happen to Bella before Carlisle changed her.**

**Bella's pov:**

"Well I was walking back to the hotel, because I went to get something to eat I think-." "Why

where you walking alone?" Emmett cut me off but I could hear the curiosity in his voice so I decided to

explain in more detail. "I am or was on a trip to see my friend and they were supposed to pick me up at

the hotel. Don't ask me why but that's how it worked out." "Oh alright." We stop walking an Emmett

grabs me around the waist and jumps into the tree top. "Where was I? oh yeah, I was getting something

to eat and I thought I felt somebody following me. But I just brushed it off and kept walking, I came past

and ally and I got pulled in. I was knocked down and when my eyes finally adjusted to the dark I could

see two guys, one of them kicked me and I got knocked out. When I came to it must have been about a

few minutes but one of the guys was working on pulling my pants down, I kicked him in the private and

he let go. The other guy picked me up and slammed me against the wall, he kept punching me and I

thought was 'I'm going to die.' But then the guy that I had kicked said 'Just finish her off, she's not worth

it we can get another girl.' So the guy wacked my head against the wall and I passed out. Next thing I

remember is waking up during being changed." Emmett's eyes darkened at every word I had said and

now they were darker then black. "What the fuck is wrong with people. Your only a kid, wait does

Carlisle know what they had planned to do?" "No I never told him, as you can see I'm not very fond of

him." Emmett sighs and jumps over to me "Listen I know your anger and you have every right to be, but

put it this way if you didn't live you wouldn't have met us." He smirks at me and his words sink in.

"You're right but I don't know I just have this hatred towards him." He laughs quietly and pulls me into a

soft hug. "I know trust me, some of us did too but you get over it. An maybe you should tell Carlisle what

happen before he showed up." I rest my head on Emmett's really muscular shoulder "Do you think I

should apologize for hitting him? I really didn't mean to it's just I'm confused and I don't understand a

lot of things." He rubs my back for a few minutes of him thinking "Listen Carlisle is the leader of the

family so he can take a lot of crap, but I think you hurt Carlisle not physically but emotionally if you know

what I mean? you can always talk to me if you need to you know talk things out, I'll listen no matter

what I'm doing you can walks come to me." I smirk at him "I know what you mean, and so that means

when you and rose are like screwing around you won't mind me you know coming to talk." His eyes

widen at that though, I chuckle and jump down from the tree running for the house with him not far

behind. "Except for those time." He yells making birds fly. We laugh as we run, Emmett almost catching

up to me most of the time. I jump over the river and skid to a stop, making Emmett have to jump over

me so he won't fall on top of me.

**Edwards pov:**

We all heard them coming, and to our surprise Bella was laughing and let me tell you this, her

laugh is the most beautiful thing. Esme came out of the kitchen to look out the glass wall; _I knew _

_Emmett would be able to calm her down. _ Alice, Jasper and Rosalie turn around to see Emmett and Bella

both laughing. Alice: _Of course Emmett got her, he's a kid anyway. _Jasper: _I haven't felt happiness come _

_from her the whole time she was here. _Rosalie: _I'm glad Bella's back, I was really worried about her. _ Oh

my god, did Rosalie actually just have a caring thought towards Bella? They walk into the door and

everybody quickly go back to what we all were doing. "You all are really bad a faking it, I hope you guys

know." Bella says still staying close to Emmett. "Emmett, I think you made a new friend." Rosalie says

as she gets up from the couch, Bella goes to move away but Emmett pulls her back. "Yeah I guess I did,

don't be shy Bell's." Esme walks into the room then "Bell's? I like that nickname for you Bella." She

smiles at Bella and Bella smiles back. Japer:_ love? Oh I get it she love's Esme, I guess she is warming up to _

_us. _"Um, is Carlisle up stairs?" she asks softly. Everyone turns to her with shock written on their faces,

including me. Well, wait a minute not everyone Emmett just smiled down at Bella's head and let her go.

"Yes dear he is." Esme answers slightly unsure of what Bella's getting at. "Do you think he would mind if

I went up there to speak with him?" Esme smiles at her again "Of course he wouldn't mind dear."

"Okay." She makes her way up the stairs at human pace, a habit that she seems fond of.


	5. apologizing

**Hello my amazing readers :+) I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I haven't been able to really think about what could happen.**

**Bella pov**:

As I walk up the stairs I can feel all of their eyes on me. But I don't turn around, I have to go talk

to Carlisle while I still have the confidence to. I stop at his door taking in a deep breath, I knock on it.

"Come in." Carlisle's soft voice comes through the door. I turn the door knob and step into the

room, to see Carlisle sitting cross legged in this leather chair. This is placed behind a big oak desk with

two chairs in front of it. He places the book down on his desk and stands up, so I close the door. "Bella?"

His voice is questioning "Can we talk?" I ask looking down at my feet, he stays quiet for a few moments

and then clears his throat politely. "Of course, please do take a seat." He motions to the chairs as he

goes around his desk and sits down. okay just two words that all I have to say and then I'll feel so much

better. 'Maybe you should tell Carlisle' Emmett's words echo in my head, shit I'm going to have to tell

him. I take my seat and look at my hands " How may I help you?" I look up at him and take a deep and

unneeded breath. I close my eyes, saying you're sorry is just like crying it shows that your weak that's

what my dad always said. "Bella?" I can hear that he's leaned forward with my new hearing. "I'm sorry."

I blurt out "I'm sorry for running off, I 'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for hitting you and I'm sorry

for being such a brat." The words rush out of my mouth so fast I'm not even sure he understood a word

I just said. I open my eyes to see Carlisle smiling "You are just absolutely adorable, you know that?" he

chuckles "what?" I ask questioning as I narrow my eyes "I'm not mad at you." He crosses his arms on his

desk and leans forward. "Why?" he raises his eyebrow's at me "Why?" he repeats my question "Yeah."

Getting a little bite annoyed at him! "Because I understand" We look each other in the eyes and I can

see what he means; the missing his family and the starting over thing. But his eyes hold questions too

and I don't know if I'm ready to answer them yet. "I would like to know, Bella." "Know what?" I ask

innocently "When I found you, you had horrible wounds. What happened?" his eyes held sympathy

"Tell me what happen before I found you dear." "Are you sure?" he nods his head and so I begin to tell

my story.

As I finish telling my story just like Emmett, Carlisle eyes are black. "Oh my." Is all he says as he

gets up and stands in front of me. For the first time I notice just how handsome he is, I mean like I

thought he was so ugly before. His light blue dress shirt and his tan slacks really make him look kind of

normal. Looking into my eyes for a long time, like he's searching for something. "Dear do you want

revenge?" my eyes widen at him, I couldn't believe his words Carlisle seems to always be the calm one.

But now here's the real question, do I want revenge? Do I want to kill those two men? And will I be able

to stop hunting humans after I kill them? Yes! I want revenge, I want those two to suffer the same way I

did. "Yes." I say in the calmest voice I can manage "Then we shall find them tomorrow evening." He nods

at me and I nod back; in a silent agreement Carlisle promises to make sure nothing happens to me, to

make sure I will stop.

**I hope you all liked it. I didn't really know if I could put any regret into this writing for bells to feel. Also I was wondering, where do you think Bella should find the two guys? And what do you think the two guys names should be?**


	6. feeling loved

It's been two days since Carlisle and I had a talk about revenge. In a week or so I am starting

school as a freshman although everyone says I could pass as a senior. One because of my smarts and

two because I look much older than fourteen, I guess my gene pool comes in handy here. I just got back

from shopping with the rest of the Ladies, yeah shopping not my favorite pass time. We walk into our

house, it's very quiet, the guys must have gone hunting. We go our separate ways; I head up to my

room, which is my most favorite room in the entire house. Above my door is an oak sigh which has my

full name engraved in gold colored paint. I walk in and throw my onto the bed, the walls are a light tan,

the floor is wood but covered with a white. Now my bed, its amazing the back board and base are black

but the top has white sheets. To the right of me is my closet with a wicked design on it, thanks to Esme.

"Bella we're going hunting, be back in awhile." I hear Alice calls up to me "Alright" I already went

hunting yesterday. I wait a little while and then rush over to my night stand and pull out the lyrics to my

song. I run down stairs and sit down at Edwards piano, after he found out I know how to play he's been

letting me ever since. I neatly place the papers on the stand and gently start playing.**(Link to this song is **

**on my Profile)**

You gotta know what you're doing to me  
You gotta know, must be so easy to see  
And I can't tell you to stop  
Cuz I'm just too weak  
And I got a soul, yeah that I plan to keep  
And you gotta know, you're making it hard on me  
And you gotta know I got secrets to keep  
That you already know cuz I talk in my sleep  
You gotta go cuz I'm on a roll  
And I don't trust me to keep this under control  
Yeah baby you gotta go.

And I gotta breath, my heart's gotta beat  
But when you're around that becomes quite a feat  
With you darling I can't explain why  
But it's hard to stay alive

You got it all and you gotta see  
That I stumble and fall  
Because you're blinding me  
You gotta know I don't feel the fear  
And you think I should go  
You've made that perfectly clear  
But you gotta know if this has to end  
I can't walk away you gotta go.

You say you'll end up below  
And maybe I'll never learn  
But if that's where you're going  
Then baby I wanna burn  
The sun is going down  
And there is no return

So say wise men of old  
I'm a damned fool  
But that story's been told  
Now I'm breaking all the rules  
But you gotta go cuz I'm on a roll  
And I don't trust me to keep this under control

I can't even speak  
I'm too selfish and weak  
Baby I just can't to it  
No you gotta go

Finishing I place my hands in my lap and smile. I hear gentle clapping behind me, I quickly turn

to see Carlisle sitting on the stair case. He stands up and walks over to me "You have a very

beautiful voice Bella." He says placing his hand on my shoulder "Thanks." I look down at my

hands embarrasses, I have never sung in front of anyone before. He lifts my chin up and smiles

down at me. "Don't be embarrassed Bella you have a beautiful voice." I give him a small smile

and thank him again. Before turning back to the piano, I scoot over so Carlisle can sit down. And

he does, we sit in silence for a moment as he runs his fingers over the keys ever so gently. "I

thought you went hunting?" I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye as I read over the notes.

"I just came back." He says quietly, he must be sensing my discomfort, my mom and dad were

always working so I really never had a parent figure around. So it's kind of intimidating with

Carlisle sitting next to me, now that he and I are getting along. "Do you know how to play

anything else?" Carlisle questions "I just learned how to play 'Fur Elise' before I came to forks."

I say quietly looking up at him, his eyes widen when I say the name of the song. "You do?"

Carlisle asked in disbelief "I do, would you like to hear?" I ask sweetly placing my hands on the

keys "Of course." I play for awhile and when it comes to the ending Carlisle is staring at me in

disbelief yet again. "Amazing." he says stunned "Thank you" He gets up, he leans over and

kisses my cheek. "I'm going to go do some work up stairs, thank you for the show." I nod my

head at him not trusting my voice; he's gone in a second so I let out the breath I was holding. He

acted like my parent would, but why?

**An hour later**

Getting tired of singing and playing the piano I head up to my room. I walk over to my bed and

flop down on it. A piece of paper flies in the air, I grab it someone wrote on it,huh.

*Bella*

Met me in my office in five minutes, I would like to speak to you.

~Carlisle~

Am I in trouble?

**So I hope you all like it. **

**The song that bella sang was 'You Gotta go know' By Kris Angelis and the piano song was by Beethoven. Both links to the two songs and bella's room are on my profile. You have to seriously check out bella's room. Again hope you all liked it and truthfully I kind of like doing cliff hangers. But seriously guys u have to review, i really need to know it's worth writing, or if anyone's even reading it. **

**-Rosie **


	7. the steps before revengesorry

**S****orry for not writing lately, I've been very busy with helping my father, so enjoy.**

*Isabella*

Meet me in my office, in five minutes. I want to talk to you.

~Carlisle~

I walk down the hall to Carlisle's office, picking nervously at my forever prefect nails. If

my heart could still beat it would be bounding out of my chest right about now. Standing in

front of his door, I take a deep and unneeded breath and gently knock on his door. "Come in

Bella." His voice is soft but at the same time stern. Crap what did I do? All I did was sing in front

of him. "Bella?" His voice is questioning, I want to move but for some reason I'm afraid to go in

there. I hear him rise from his seat, but then it falls quiet. Quick, I have to think of ways to

explain this. Oh for Christ sakes Bella, get your ass in there. The door opens quickly to reveal

Carlisle with a puzzled look on his face. "Bella, why didn't you come in?" his ask gently placing

his hand upon my shoulder, and leads me into his study. I clear my throat "I didn't hear you."

He raises an eyebrow obviously knowing that I was lying. "Alright than" He sits down in his chair

leaving me standing. "Come on over, dear." He pats his leg, and I give him a questioning look.

He pats his leg again, motioning for me to come to him. I walk slowly to him and gently sit down

on his leg. It's kind of awkward but at the same time comforting to have this loving feeling. I

mean my parents loved me, but they were always so busy I didn't want to be a bother. "So do

you remember the little talk we had?" I nod my head and he pulls me until my legs are up on

his other, getting used to this, relax he isn't going to try something you _moron! _ I snuggle into

his chest, hearing him sigh. "Well then, I suppose tonight is the right time to find them." I look

up at him to see him looking at me "But we don't know where they are." He winks at me

"Alice?" I ask causing him to smile at how quickly I have picked up on the family. "yup." "So I

suppose you know where they are." He gently runs his hand over my hair "Yes I do." I pick a

piece of lint off of Carlisle dress shirt. "Do you always dress like this?" he smirks at me "Not

always, Do you always dress in such dark colors?" He motions to my black skirt and tight Black

shirt, Courtesy of Alice. "Not all the time." We laugh at this and then he leans over to grab a

book from his desk. I pear under to see the title, Oh! _Pride and prejudice _my favorite.

**Two hours later**

"Bella." Carlisle calls from the first story landing, I quickly get off my bed and head for the stairs

at a human pace. Finally getting to the stairs I see Carlisle leaning patiently against the post, I

stop suddenly. My stomach twist in a familiar feeling of nervousness. I look at Carlisle who looks

up at me "What are you doing up there?" I blink a few times and then fly down the stairs at

vampire pace, ending up right in front of Carlisle. "I'm not sure I want to do this." He raises his

eyebrows at me, in question, he gently places his hand on me lower back so he can lead me to

the couch. "Bella, you were so sure about it. why did you change your mind?" I take a deep

breath "What if I can't stop? What if we get caught?" I say as my voice shakes just a little bit "I

will make sure you do, we won't get caught. I will not let anything happen to you, you know

that don't you?" I look down at my hands playing with my bat mood ring, ha, that never really

clicked till now. "Yeah I know…okay lets go." He smirks at me and gets up "Alice says they wont

come easily, they'll draw attention." He looks down at me deep in thought "I have an idea." He

sits down again "I am all ears." I nod "They like women, so down town forks is not the best

place, lots of prostitutes, so you could walk into where they are. Tell them that you have a girl

that you think they would be interested in. bring them to the area where I am and I will tell

them to come into the alley I'm in front of. And then poof they magically disappear. So what do

you think?" he looks at me in shock "You just thought of that." I nod my head yes "I like it." we

both stand up this time, I go upstairs to search for something a whore would wear.

**Soo I hope you liked again sorry for not updating lately. I've been in a really busy with helping my dad and also in a bad mood lately. Okay I have a question for all of my lovely reader: see I have this friend and I really like him and he likes me but I don't want to ask him out because I'm afraid that it will ruin our friendship. I cant go a day without thinking about him, and at the end of every conversation I want to say I love you instead of good bye. Well again hope you liked it ******


	8. hello need some help

Hello everyone

I was wondering if anyone would like to co-write the next chapter with me.

I'm just a little lost with how to write it 

It you would like to just Message me on my profile :)

Thanks

-rose


	9. the revenge is just beginning

**Bella's pov:**

Going up stairs I run into my huge walk in closet. Shifting through my shirts first I find an off the

shoulder tight red shirt which cuts off just above my belly button. Then I shift through my skirt draw

courtesy of Alice, finding a dark wash jean skirt which sits right under my butt. I connect a red belt and

then find red stilettos. Looking in the mirror I smile slightly and run down stairs while putting my hair

into a bun. Seeing Carlisle on the couch looking at a magazine I politely clear my throat making him look

up. His jaw drops open in amazement. "What do you think?" he shakes his head as to clear his thoughts

"You look lovely Bella, but I think that this a little over the top." He says in a gentle tone while getting up

and guides me upstairs. "But Carlisle I'm supposed to be a whore, what do you mean this is over the

top?" he stops on the top landing "I mean as a father figure of this family I couldn't let you out like that."

Sighing I look up at him and smile "fine than you pick out my outfit." His eyes widened at me "I um

well…" raising an eyebrow when we come to my I shake my head and walk through. "wait there" I point

to my bed and smile at him. I walk into my closet again and quickly find my new outfit. There is a white

tube-top with pink and blue writing on it and then a mini skirt. Looking for my shoes I find a pair of tan

high heels and walk out to Carlisle. "Alright what about this one?" He looks me up and down then smiles

"perfect dear, you look great for the part." I smirk "thank you I'm so glad I look like a whore." He gawks

at me " I-I didn't mean it that-." I burst out laughing "im just kidding Carlisle come on lets go." Pulling on

his arm we head outside. Getting in the car we head down town, we stay quiet that is until I start

thinking "Carlisle?" he looks at me "Yes sweetie." I let a sigh out as I look out the window to see the

lights flashing by "Im nervous." He reaches over to gently rub my arm "I wont let anything happen to

you sweetheart." I smile _I know you wont Carlisle I know you wont_. "I don't think I can kill them"_ WHAT? _

_You MORON did you forget what they did too you kill them! _" we can turn back Bella." I take a deep

breath _don't you dare, kill them they ruined your life kill them! _"no never mind please just come on I

know an alleyway where I can go." He nods still rubbing my arm, coming to a stop as I point out the

alleyway I grab the door handle, but I am stopped by Carlisle's hand. "if you need me just say my name

and I will come. I will bring them here and than stand in the shadows." I nod my head and then step out

of the car and walk into the dimly lit alleyway the brick walls are peeling and flattened out boxes are

everywhere. Leaning against the wall and take a deep breath, letting the memories of that night flash

through my mind.

_**Carlisle's pov:**_

Parking the car on the corner i take a deep breath and think that I have just left bella my little

girl in a dark alleyway. _Your little girl? She hates you Carlisle what are you talking about? _She doesn't

understand shes still scared. _Sure she is. _ I let out a small growl as I pick up the scent of the scum's

walking outside of the bar. Getting out I walk over to them "Excuse me gentlemen?" they both stop and

look at me "I've heard that you two are interested in young girls, and I have one that you both might be

interested in." they smile at me "lead the way man." A tall tan skinned man maybe an Indian

descendent . I nod walking toward the alleyway "So how good looking is she man?" the other boys say

he reminds me of Emmett , well the built that is. "She's amazing, very… hot" they nod as we arrive at

the front of the alleyway "Bella" I say loud enough for them to hear me as they walk in, she walks out of

the shadow and sashay's around them. Letting a small growl slip from her lips she spins them around

and pin them to the wall. "Remember me boys?"

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written XD**

**Well what do you guys think?**

**Here r the links of her cloths and the alleyway**

**1****st**** outfit:**

**.com/wallpapers/images/priyanka_chopra_in_a_short_**

**2****nd**** outfit:**

**?pic=.com/thaisexygirlspics/R-qkV4egZoI/AAAAAAAAIsU/qfjZC9Ly4ko/korean%252Bgirls%&alt=Girls%20in%20Short%20Skirts%20and%20Boots%20Pics,%20Images%20:%20Fashion%20|%20short%20skirts%20and%20boots**

**The shoes to go with the 2****nd**** outfit: **

**/d-g-dolce-gabbana/beige-classic-celia-round-toe-290383**

**The alleyway: **

**.**


	10. ciao

Hi everyone

Im really sorry that the links did not show up on the story page

If guys would like you may go onto my profile and check them out XD

Love ya guys 33

Rose


	11. It all starts over again

_Previously: Letting a small growl slip from her lips she spins them around and pin them to the wall. "Remember me boys?"_

Bella's pov:

Their eyes widen as I tighten my grip on their necks. "Bella ease up on them." Carlisle voice says

to slow for them to hear. Let go of their necks I smile sweetly and sashay around them, laughter erupts

from them. "You got yourself a feisty one here man." Says one of them looking at Carlisle. "I would sure

like to tame her." The other says wrapping his arm around my waist and rocking his hips against me,

almost making me openly gage. I hear Carlisle growl softly looking at me as if he regrets doing this, but I

try to show him that I'm fine. "Now lets get this party started." One of their hands goes up my shirt

while the other goes towards the button of my skirt. "Bella" Carlisle warns me quietly, it has to be the

perfect time. "Grabbing hold of their arms that are groping my body, squeezing hard until they let out a

scream "I SAID DO YOU REMEMBER ME!" I threw them into the wall, having sickening cracks come from

their bodies as they moan in pain. "You little bitch!" one of them goes to slap me but before he could I

grab his arm and smirk as I twist it the opposite way. "You killed me! You did this, you bastard!" I

screamed lunging forward pinning them to the wall once again "I'll see ya'll in hell boys!" snapping their

necks, I instantly latch onto their throats sucking them dry. "Bella. Bella let them go their gone."

Carlisle's hand gently tugs on my shoulder, letting the them goes I sit down against the wall as Carlisle

picks the body and disposes of them. I killed them! Their gone, they cant hurt anyone anymore. "Bella."

Carlisle soft voice shakes me from my thoughts "can we go…please." I ask standing up as I walk towards

the road, I can hear Carlisle following me. The car door unlocks and I get in sitting still as Carlisle starts

the car and starts to drive. "Can I put on the radio please." He looks at me softly and nods his head "of

course." "thanks I say softly" turning it one I smile at what song come on and start singing along with it.

"Get off my back for your own protection  
I'm telling you I wanna be alone  
So stop givin' me your full attention  
I think you're puttin' on a show

(Y'know) Don't wanna see you now on my cellphone  
You know I'm only gonna cut you off  
I know exactly what you want from me now  
So hear me out when I say…

Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that easy  
Hey boy, no way, not in this world  
I'm gonna fall for someone cheesy like yourself  
Date somebody else, 'cause I don't need no wacko  
Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that kind of girl

Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

Don't mess around with a false intention  
You think you're fine but I can see right through  
You got your ego in a strange dimension  
The one you care about is you

I'm not impressed about your ten grand Rolex  
Don't give a damn about the VIP  
You want my body so you got me a new dress  
Don't spend your money on me…

Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that easy  
Hey boy, no way, not in this world  
I'm gonna fall for someone cheesy like yourself  
Date somebody else, 'cause I don't need no wacko  
Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that kind of girl

Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

So you better go and date somebody else  
'Cause I don't need another wacko  
Don't give a damn, you only care about yourself  
No, I don't need another wacko

Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that easy  
Hey boy, no way, not in this world  
I'm gonna fall for someone cheesy like yourself  
Date somebody else, 'cause I don't need no wacko  
Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that kind of girl

Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that easy  
Hey boy, no way, not in this world  
I'm gonna fall for someone cheesy like yourself  
Date somebody else, 'cause I don't need no wacko  
Hey boy, I'm not that kind of girl  
You know, I'm not that kind of girl"

Carlisle silently pulls into a convenient store parking lot as the song and I look towards him.

"Bella I know you're not alright now talk to me." Looking at him silently I gasp as I see my eyes in his

rearview mirror they're red! Holly crap "that's normal bella it's the blood working through your system."

I nod at his explanation "do you regret it?" Carlisle ask me seriously, I killed them, I took their lives, but

technically you're not dead your just immortal. **BUT STILL. **And yeah you took their lives but now they

cant hurt any other girl. i shrug my shoulders, causing Carlisle to growl suddenly "Isabella verbally

answer me." He demands anger floods through me, that bastard. "Screw you Carlisle! Your have no idea

what I am going through! You don't know me! So shut the hell up and go suck!." I scream jumping out of

the car I slam the door. I run at a human pace down the road towards the house, I cant believe I just

said that, but you know what screw him im so done! Hearing a car rev angrily behind me I turn to see

Carlisle read black Mercedes. Coming up to my side I roll my eyes but keep running "Get in now bella."

Carlisle grounds out "No! screw you." I say venomously, Carlisle lets out a roar and he suddenly cuts me

off with his car. Throwing open the door he walks towards the front of the car slamming his hands on it

"Isabella it wasn't a question, it was a demand now get in the car before I put you in the car myself." He

growls out the last part, smirking at him I look at him daringly "I dare you."

**I think that this is the longest chapter I have written. Im so proud, omg all of your comments are amazing! They make my day thank you all so much!**

**Well you know what to do click the green button and give me some feed back!**


	12. Pissed off Esme

**I am extremely sorry for not updating recently I have just lost the ability to write and I hope ya'll can forgive me.**

**Previously: **"Isabella it wasn't a question, it was a demand now get in the car before I put you in the car myself." He growls out the last part, smirking at him I look at him daringly "I dare you."

We stare at each other Carlisle trying to keep his growls under control and me

smiling evilly, he doesn't have the balls. Looking down at where his hands are

quickly I see two large dents where his hands are, aw poor old fart got pissed.

Growling he pushes off the car and comes face to face with me "don't make me do

it Isabella, just get in the car and we will deal with this at home." I lean closer to

him, my nose pressing against his "Piss off old man" I smirk put that quickly falls

away when I am thrown over Carlisle's shoulder and feel the air rushing through

my hair "Let me go" I snarl angrily pounding onto Carlisle's back, and then we stop.

I look around noticing the family standing around me, oh shit we're home "Let go of

me!" he snarls gently pushing me to sit on the couch "Emmett go get my car just

follow my scent" "yes sir" and than emmetts gone the only one that semi-

understands me here, I sit there quietly just glaring at the old son of a bitch "Bella

do u care to tell us what is wrong" Esme says sternly "Not really just ask that old

bastard your married too." Esme growls threateningly and at that moment I know I

crossed a line I shouldn't have. I quickly run towards the door but am met there by

an angry Esme. _God lord help me._


End file.
